Radio Tetangga
by plateakuu
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016. "Guglielmo Marconi." / "Marconi? Kayak Macaroni.. Duh jadi lapar, kamu lapar gak Sas? Aku mau buat Pasta Macaroni, nih." / "Em, oke, Kak. Tapi maaf, yah, aku mau tanya, kalian lagi makan apa? Wangi banget baunya." / AU SasuSaku's Fanfiction


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I don't own any profit from this fiction.

Radio Tetangga © kr-cokelat

Rate T; Bahasa Gak Baku; AU SasuSaku's Fanfiction for BTC 2016

Prompt #42

Inspirasi: Tetangga Masa Gitu (NET.)

.

Happy Reading^^

.

Summary:

S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016. "Guglielmo Marconi." / "Marconi? Kayak Macaroni.. Duh jadi lapar, kamu lapar gak Sas? Aku mau buat Pasta Macaroni, nih." / "Em, oke, Kak. Tapi maaf, yah, aku mau tanya, kalian lagi makan apa? Wangi banget baunya." / AU SasuSaku's Fanfiction

.

Sofa hitam di ruang tamu itu diduduki oleh Sakura yang sedang menatap radio di depannya dengan bingung.

"Kamu ngapain, Sayang?" Beban pada tubuh bagian atasnya bertambah. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Pria itu mengecup kepala sang istri.

"Loh, tumben udah pulang, Sas? Gak lembur?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar nada tersebut keluar dari bibir Sakura. Pria itu lantas berpindah tempat, ikut duduk di sofa, di samping Sakura. "Lagi datang bulan? Sinis banget."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Terlampau malas menanggapi sang suami. Salah satu tangannya menumpu dagu. Ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada radio yang ada di atas meja.

"Radio siapa?" tanya Sasuke begitu menyadari ada benda bukan kepunyaannya di rumah. Radio itu model radio jaman dulu dengan antena panjang, namun tidak sejadul modelnya, fisik radio tersebut masih bagus dan terawat.

Netra giok Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah mengamati radio itu di pangkuannya. Beberapa kali pria itu mengangkat dan memeriksa bagian-bagian luar radio tersebut. "Punya tetangga sebelah, pasangan muda Uzumaki."

"Aku tebak mereka minta tolong kita, lagi." Sasuke mendecih pelan mengingat pasangan muda itu. Nama mereka Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga. Masih beda marga, lha jelas, mereka aja belum menikah. Namun orang-orang desa sini menyebut mereka pasangan, karena janin yang sedang ada di dalam kandungan Hinata.

Sejoli itu menjadi tetangga Sasuke dan Sakura semenjak dua minggu yang lalu. Sepertinya mereka kabur dari rumah, karena saat Sasuke dipaksa istrinya untuk menemani wanita tersebut mengantar bingkisan sebagai hadiah perkenalan, rumah mereka masih kosong, maksudnya, gak ada banyak benda, sampai sekarang.

Udah gitu, yang ngebuat Sasuke sering sebal adalah kelakuan bocah bernama Naruto itu. Ia sering sekali minta tolong kepada Sasuke maupun Sakura untuk membantu mereka. Dimulai dari pinjem charger ponsel yang sampai sekarang gak balik-balik, pinjem motor baru dikembaliin tiga hari kemudian, pinjem duit, dan banyak deh.

"Gak usah gitu juga kali, Sas. Namanya juga tetangga, harus saling bantu dong kalau lagi ada yang kesusahan."

"Ya tetangga sih tetangga, tapi masa gitu? Minta tolong melulu."

Ini nih yang ngebuat Sasuke sering jengkel. Sakura sering banget antusias nolongin mereka dengan label 'tetangga' dan 'toleransi'. Apalagi pasangan muda itu harus kerja keras buat menjaga calon bayi mereka. Istrinya itu jadi sering gak tegaan sama mereka, tapi malah tegaan banget sama Sasuke.

"Ya wajarlah, Sas. Kamu kan juga tahu kondisi mereka. Lagian radio ini satu-satunya hiburan Hinata kalau si Naruto pergi kerja. Kandungan dia udah delapan bulan, udah gede, jadinya sama Naruto gak boleh ngapa-ngapain dan ke mana-mana, makanya Naruto ngasih radio ini buat jadi temen Hinata di rumah," Sakura menjelaskan dengan serius. "Kalau kamu gak mau benerin radio gakpapa kok Sas, habis ini aku mau ke kota, cari tempat reparasi radio. Sendiri."

Ngambek aja mulu. Dasar cewek.

"Jangan gitu dong, Sayang. Aku juga pengen bantuin, tapi kan tujuan aku gak ambil lembur hari ini buat ngelakuin 'jadwal' kita. Masa kemarin udah ditunda gara-gara kamu lembur, terus sekarang harus ditunda lagi?"

Muka Sakura memerah begitu mendengar kata 'jadwal'. Dasar Sasuke. "MESUM!"

Bantal sofa yang tadinya di belakang Sakura melayang mengenai wajah Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke adalah salah satu pemuda desa ini yang masuk dalam kategori pintar. Ia menyelesaikan program sarjana Teknik Elektro pada usia duapuluh dua tahun. Normal memang, tapi untuk kategori desa yang rada terpencil gini, pendidikan Sasuke udah bisa diacungin jempol.

"Sas," panggil Sakura dari samping Sasuke yang sedang mengotak-atik radio. Namun Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan tersebut.

"Sasuke."

"Yah, suamiku yang ganteng jangan ngambek gitu, dong."

Sasuke menahan seringaiannya, gegara dia pengen balas dendam sama istrinya yang hobi ngambek. Ia merespon dengan muka datar. "Dari lahir emang ganteng."

"Lah, kok malah jadi narsis, sih?" goda Sakura dengan mencolek-colek dagu Sasuke.

"Gak usah ganggu, entar gak selesai."

Oke, mari kita tuntaskan misi ngambekmu, Sas!

Sakura malah jadi cemberut diabaikan Sasuke begitu, niatnya tadi mau menggoda malah balik dijutekin. "Sas... Sasukeeee!"

Sasuke belagak mendecih pelan sebelum menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Hn?"

"Penemu radio siapa, sih?"

"Guglielmo Marconi," jawab pria itu singkat.

Wanita merah muda itu sedikit tersenyum saat Sasuke mulai meresponnya, lagi. "Marconi? Kayak Macaroni.. Duh jadi lapar, kamu lapar gak Sas? Aku mau buat Pasta Macaroni, nih."

"Hn, satu. Ekstra tomat." Berasa pesen di restoran, ya, Sas?

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, sebelum mencium pipi Sasuke sekilas, ia berkata, "Tahu, kok."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan sang istri. Istrinya itu, meskipun sering ngambek ia juga sering mencairkan suasana. Yah, mau gak mau hatinya ikut luluh gegara kelakuan manis istrinya, entah kenapa Sasuke jadi merasa bahwa memperbaiki radio ini adalah hal yang benar. Lagian masa gegara radio tetangga ia jadi berantem sama Sakura, kan gak lucu juga.

Tak sampai limabelas menit, makanan yang dijanjikan Sakura sudah terhidang di meja makan. Wanita bernetra giok itu segera memanggil Sasuke. "Sasukeku~ Makanannya udah jadi, nih. Tinggalin dulu radionyaaa."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia segera beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu, menghampiri Sakura yang ada di ruang makan. Sebenarnya, Sasuke cukup tergelitik dengan panggilan Sakura. Sasukeku? Entah kenapa pria itu ingin segera menerjang istrinya dan membuat Sakura terkurung di kamar seharian. Menyelesaikan 'jadwal' mereka.

Dua makhluk yang berstatus suami-istri ini makan dalam diam. Rupanya Sasuke benar-benar ingin menuntaskan misi ngambeknya sampai akhir.

"Sasuke, muka kamu kok jutek banget, sih? Aku minta maaf, deh, kalau radio tetangga itu mengganggu ehm 'jadwal' kita. Kan mereka lebih butuh bantuan kita, Sas. Apalagi tetangga itu orang pertama yang akan ngebantu kita di saat susah."

'Dan orang pertama yang akan nyusahin kita,' batin Sasuke menambahkan.

"Nanti kalau kita butuh bantuan kan juga minta tolong tetangga, Sas. Udahlah jangan ngambek, ikhlasin aja, kan jadi amal buat kita. Apalagi kemampuan kamu juga bermanfaatkan, bisa bantuin orang yang kesusahan," kata Sakura lagi dengan bijak.

"Hn."

Bibir Sakura melengkung lagi begitu Sasuke merespon ucapannya kembali. Ia punya firasat hati Sasuke akan luluh dengan penjelasannya tadi. "So, suamiku yang ganteng ini udah gak ngambek lagi, kan?"

Ini nih yang ditunggu Sasuke. "Gak ngambek lagi kalau dikasih hadiah."

"Oke, berhubung kamu udah mau benerin radio tetangga kita, aku bakal ngasih kamu hadiah. Kamu mau hadiah apa?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kiss," kata pria itu sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

Mendengar itu muka Sakura memerah lagi. Tapi apa mau dikata, ia sudah terlanjur menjanjikan Sasuke hadiah, seolah lupa dengan penyakit mesum dadakan yang sering menyerang suaminya.

"O-oke."

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju samping kursi Sasuke. Pria miliknya itu menangkap lengan Sakura, kemudian mendudukkan wanitanya di pangkuannya.

Dua bola mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap. Seperti kembali pada masa muda, pancaran netra mereka seperti remaja yang kasmaran.

Sakura gugup, ia harus mulai dari mana? Biasanya, untuk sesi cium-mencium, Sasuke yang akan memulainya. Sedangkan kali ini ia, sebagai wanita, harus mencium Sasuke. Oh, ya, ampun.

Fighting, Sakura!

Sakura mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Mata mereka saling mengunci, hingga wajah mereka begitu dekat, terdengar bel rumah yang berdentang.

Ting. Tong.

Sakura terkesiap. Wanita itu ingin berdiri, namun di tahan Sasuke. "Biarin ajalah, Sayang, cuma tetangga doang."

Tangan Sakura terulur pada wajah suaminya. "Mungkin tetangga kita butuh bantuan? Aku bukain dulu, ya."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura. "Nggak, kita bukain barengan aja."

Sasuke pengen tahu, siapa tetangga sialan yang mengganggu hadiah miliknya?

"Halo, Kak Sakura," sapa Naruto begitu pintu terbuka.

Bocah sialan! Di samping Sakura ada Sasuke kali. "Ehm."

Pemuda itu cengengesan. "Eh, ada Kak Sasuke juga. Sori, Kak, gak kelihatan, silau sama kulit bersinarnya Kak Sakura."

Sakura terkikik pelan, sedangkan Sasuke sudah jengah dengan kelakuan bocah satu ini. "Hn, ada apa?"

"Radionya udah dibenerin belum, ya, Kak? Soalnya Hinata udah nanyain radionya, hehehe."

Radio lagi, radio lagi.

Biang masalah hari ini sebenernya radio itu atau tetangganya, ini, sih?

"Ambil habis magrib," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas. Pria itu benar-benar ingin segera melanjutkan hadiahnya daripada mengurusi bocah ingusan seperti Naruto.

"Em, oke, Kak. Tapi maaf, yah, aku mau tanya, kalian lagi makan apa? Wangi banget baunya."

Sakura yang mengerti dengan kode dari Naruto segera masuk untuk membungkuskan makanan buat Hinata. "Tunggu bentar, Naruto, kebetulan aku masak banyak. Bawain buat Hinata, ya."

Sasuke mendengus pelan gara-gara kepekaan Sakura. Sedangkan untuk Naruto, bocah itu mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

Dasar tetangga!

.

Fin

.

Happy BTC 2016! /tiup terompet/ Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomato!

.

A/N:

Yahuuuuu! Ini fanfict SasuSaku keempat buat BTC VI dengan iringan suaranya Bang Mendes with Kid In Love. Semoga suka, yaaaa~

Entah kenapa lagi kesengsem sama karakter Sasuke yang begini, yang sok cool-penyayang-jahil, wkwkwk xDD So, maaf yah kalau OOC.

Terus tentang inspirasi, ini gegara udah liburan dan adek sering nonton program itu. Wkwkwk.

Wanna give me your review?

Sign,

kr-cokelat.


End file.
